


Decision-Making With Kamski

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Ideas, Based on a Tumblr Post, Could Be Canon, Everyone Is Alive, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Existentialism, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Idealism, Identity, Identity Issues, Ideology, Loss of Identity, Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Self-Indulgent, Stockholm Syndrome, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: Elijah has no impulse control. Chaotic bastard man.Based on a tumblr post by phemiec.





	Decision-Making With Kamski

Chloe, the original Chloe, stands by Elijah at his mirror. Amanda has just left and her words do not seem to be sitting well with him. "Tech Addict released a story about you today. Would you like to read through it?" 

He holds out his hand and she gives him the tablet. He scrolls through, frowning. 

"Of course, this isn't really about me, is it, Chloe? It's about who I was last week." 

"I'm not sure I understand the difference." Chloe says, knowing that this is exactly what he wants to hear. 

"Well, the self is really only a construct, isn't it?" 

"Of course, Elijah." 

"Humans are so imprisoned by our sense of identity. Our concept of a 'soul'. Not like you." He continues. "Take the ship of Theseus, for example. If every part of it has been replaced, then what is it really? Human cells are constantly regenerating. We're in a constant state of flux. The self is just a way we try to maintain a sense of continuity, but it's false. There is no such thing as the self. Only the present moment." He frowns into the mirror. He doesn't want an answer now, Chloe can tell, so she says nothing. 

* * *

Eli doesn't even announce that anything is different. He just sits down to breakfast. The other Chloe in the room, the original, seems unbothered by this. Maybe he's done it before. Maybe she knows what is happening. Even so, the newer Chloe thinks she should say something. Just to make sure that nothing is wrong. 

"Elijah?" 

He looks up from his meal, like he's surprised she is speaking? Should she have ignored this? "What is it, Chloe?" 

There's no going back now. "Is everything alright? I notice that you've changed your usual grooming routine." 

The place where his eyebrows _were_ twitches. "Have I?" 

"Yes...To my knowledge you have never shaved your eyebrows off before." She says. 

He shrugs but he looks pleased at her comment. 

* * *

"You have been officially named man of the century as of today. Congratulations." 

"Man of the century." He muses to himself. "Elijah Kamski. Man of the century." 

"Of course," she smiles "the self is only a construct." 

"Oh I don't know." He says, staring into the mirror. His eyebrows are just barely starting to grow back. "The same basic structure of who I am is fairly consistant, wouldn't you say?" 


End file.
